


溺水者与他的天使

by GirlWhoBuiltTheMars



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars/pseuds/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars
Summary: 咖喱寓言
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 10





	溺水者与他的天使

溺水者见到了天使。

他穿着棉布制的长袍，手里握着星星形状的铃鼓，看起来几乎像是溺水者的复制，却又似乎比他讨人喜欢，比他英俊得多。天使赤着脚，轻巧地蹲在水面上，涌动的海浪拍过他的脚背，在他脚趾间留下无色而致密的泡沫，像是在风中浮动的草叶。

他好奇地打量着溺水者，背后洁白广阔的翅膀慢慢扇动，大片的羽毛在太阳光下反射出彩色的光晕。在天使的翅膀内侧生长着柔软的绒羽，让溺水者想起小时候夏天在爱尔兰老家见到的白色鸽子。它们蹲在谷仓房顶，无忧无虑地整天咕咕叫着，声音悦耳动听，就像是收音机里整日播放的民歌。溺水者曾经试图爬到谷仓的房梁上。他想要捉住一只鸽子，养进他从兄弟那里偷来的鹦鹉笼里，让它只为自己一个人歌唱。但就在他的指尖马上就要碰触到它的羽毛时，他从房梁上摔了下来，撞断了半根门牙。

从那之后他对这些漂亮又狡猾的小动物总是怀有过度的警戒之心。

溺水者筋疲力尽地，试图向天使伸出手。但他的臂膊在海水中抬起到一半的时候就不得不因为僵麻和痛楚而放弃。他几乎大叫出声，但在张开嘴巴的时候，大股大股的海水就涌进他的喉咙，让他没法发出一点声音。海水在他的发根与眉毛上结出白色的盐渍，在灼热的太阳光下他闻到自己散发出腐烂鱼虾的臭气。他身体冰冷得像是海水，而太阳光顺着他的头发灼烧到他的发根，让他没法思考，也没法动弹。

就在这时候他听见天使开口说话。海浪涌动着敲打在他的耳膜上，让天使的声音时远时近，模糊得像是他的幻觉。

天使对他说：“放开那根稻草，握住我的手吧。让我来救你出去。”

稻草。溺水者模糊地想，什么稻草？

他动了动手指，僵硬的关节传来针扎似的绵麻疼痛，他看到一滴暗红色的鲜血从左手的指缝间顺着稻草流进海中。

啊，他的稻草。他怎么会忘记？

在他落进水中的时候，溺水者就抓着那根稻草了。

他忘记了自己的名字，大多数过去的经历，也不记得自己究竟在海面漂流了多久。他所能想起的一切，除了海浪，烈日，和无边无尽，吞噬着光与热，像是巨大黑洞般的海底之外，就什么都没有了。

但他记得他的稻草。

他的稻草已经在水中泡得有些松散。

它原本有着鲜亮坚硬的小麦色光泽，轻微弯曲着的茎秆上带着一片食指长的叶子。但它的顶端现在已经在水中散开，纤维束在水里晃动着像是一只触须细长的水母。稻草的秸秆上遍布着斑驳的黑斑，如果再捏得更紧些，溺水者想，或许这根稻草就会在他手中断裂，化成一股黄黑色的水流。即使他什么也不做，溺水者相信总有一天，他也会失去它的。或迟或早，它最终将会腐烂融化，毫无踪迹地消失在海水里，然后溺水者就会像一个沉重的铅球那样沉进海水里，无声无息地被黑暗吞噬。

但他还能摸得到他的稻草。他还能感受到它。它就在他的掌心里，用力握拳的时候，稻草上开叉的横枝会戳进他的皮肤，引起一阵微小无害，令人心安的疼痛感。它救了他，不是吗——在一切开始的时候，他什么都没有，只有他的稻草，而在他终于将会死去的时候他的稻草也会陪伴他到他失去呼吸的前一刻。

又或者说，当他失去他的稻草的时候——溺水者想，他也没必要再活下去了。

“不行。”他说。

他抬起眼皮，努力地对准焦距。这不容易，因为腥涩的海水拍打在他的角膜上，刺痛而酸辣，光是睁开眼睛就很痛苦了，更别说看清天使的样子。他的天使毫无怜悯之心地蹲在阳光射来的方向，在刺眼的光里他只能看到一坨白乎乎的东西扇动着他的翅膀。他眯紧双眼看向天使，紧盯着天使奇异地与他自己一模一样的浅蓝色眼睛。那蓝色几乎淡得像是毛玻璃，或者春天的薄冰。他看到他的天使皱起眉头，一脸无法置信的神色。

“这不行。”他重复，惊异于自己竟然如此耐心，“除了稻草，什么都好说。你什么都可以拿去。虽说我没什么可以给你的，但我有的，都是你的。只有这根稻草不行。”

他模模糊糊地看到溺水者张大嘴巴，抬高眉毛，就像是——溺水者有些好笑地想，就像是从没想到他竟然会提出质疑。他的天使呆愣着，像只因为主人发出了从未听过的指令而陷入犹疑的大型犬。天使都是这样的吗？从未想过有人会拒绝他们的恩惠，质疑他们的动机？永远理所当然地认定他们的施与会被感激，索求得到满足？

还是只有他的天使如此？

“可你不能这样。”他的天使说，因为困惑，他的语气有些结结巴巴，“你会死的。你的稻草迟早会腐烂，到那时你就会死去，沉入海中。你会成为鲨鱼的饵食，蠕虫会在你的骨里筑巢，你的灵魂会跟着你的肉体一起沉入深渊，然后毁灭消失，从此什么都不剩。”

溺水者没有说话。他动了动僵硬的手指，将他的稻草握得更紧了一些。在他用力弯动指节的时候，他感觉到稻草的汁液顺着手指的缝隙流进水里。他看到在松散游浮的长条茎秆随着他的动作剥落下细长的茎片，像黑棕色的长虫，弯曲着游进海水里。

他知道天使没有说谎。

“我可以带你离开。”

他的天使说，放低音调，用像是恳求般的语气温存地开口。

“离开寒冷的海水和灼人的太阳，离开所有这些痛苦。不会再有海水灌进你的耳朵和喉咙，也不会再有鲨鱼在你的周围环游，等待着撕裂分食你的尸体。我可以带你去任何你想要的地方，见你想要见到的任何人。你将永远不再痛苦，不再寒冷也不再饥饿。你将被爱，幸福而快乐，而你只需要为此付出最微不足道的代价。”

他的天使跪在海面上，向他曲下身体，热诚地伸出他的手。溺水者几乎能感受到从天使身体上传来的温暖与芬芳。体温的热度，太阳的颜色，还有爱尔兰乡间的三叶草在脚下被磨碎时散发出的新鲜草汁气味。

“你必须爱我，相信我。”他说，“你必须向我伸出手来。”

在那一瞬间，溺水者几乎选择相信。为什么不？他知道他的天使所言非虚。至少他看得出，他的天使对这番说辞毫不怀疑，他全心全意地相信自己能让他从痛苦中解脱。

他的痛苦，他的苦难。他几乎不记得苦难从何时开始，它几乎像是伴随着生命而来。溺水者几乎相信自己诞生在这片冰冷的海水之中，波浪是他的襁褓，而苦涩的海水是他的乳料。白天的烈日烧灼着他的眼睛，而在夜晚，海水冷得像是连他的骨髓也将被冻结成冰。在他的记忆里他从未安眠过，除非算上因为精疲力竭而昏迷的时候。无论何时他的身周总有鲨鱼环伺，就算他看不到它们不时浮动在海面的背鳍，或是在漆黑的水体里一闪而过的银白色腹部，他也能在水流的涌动中感觉到它们在耐心地等待。

等待他松开他的稻草。

夏日时光当然是存在过的，溺水者突然想到。它必定存在过，否则这便不合逻辑。偶尔在痛苦太过激烈的时候，他便能不合时宜地回想起一些零散破碎的画面。记忆模糊，并不真切，溺水者看着那些互无关联的片段，几乎像个局外人一样无法勾画出一点快乐的轮廓。他记得爱尔兰的教堂与酒吧，乡间的小路，和弹奏着吉他，在火炉边欢笑团聚着的家人和朋友。他记不真切任何一张面孔，只是隐隐约约能够回想起一股暖意。带着松木的气味，缠绕在他的身边，让他感到眷恋和怀念。他记得自己在房间的角落捡起一把吉他，笨拙又小心翼翼地开始弹奏。那把吉他发出悦耳的声音，像是能带他去到远方，去到另一个世界，他记得他骄傲地看向面前的男孩，而那个男孩露出满是憧憬和自豪的神色——

溺水者看到他的面容。在那一瞬间他想起了一切。他抬头看向他的天使，而他的天使对他伸出手。穿越过不知多少年的岁月，溺水者向着他的天使伸出手。

他的手指与天使的交叠，然后像是穿过薄雾般，从天使的手中穿过。

他的天使缓慢地睁大眼睛，露出惊异，不解与悲伤的表情。天使也会痛苦吗？也会因为被背叛而愤怒吗？溺水者缓慢地露出嘲弄的微笑。在他的手臂狼狈地落在海面时，他将另一只手，握着稻草的那只手举到面前。

天使看懂了他要做什么。他似乎尖叫了起来，跪在海面上伸出手想要阻止他。但他雾气般的身体在接触溺水者的血肉时，就像云烟般消散了。溺水者抬起头，看向天使，露出无奈和谅解的表情。

抱歉，他无声地说，但我无法爱你，无法被拯救。因为你只是虚构的幻象，而救赎从不存在。再见了，我的天使，我并不祈求你的原谅，也并不奢望得到你的宽恕。

然后他捏碎了他的稻草。

在那一瞬间溺水者像石头一样沉入海中。他看到他的天使发狂般的跪在海面上，握住拳头捶打着波浪好像波浪比石头和钢铁更加坚硬。他看到鲜血从天使的指尖流下，滴在冰冷的海水里像星星那样闪烁着光芒，然后消散。他看到他的天使的翅膀碎裂成片，洁白的羽毛飞散满天，光环失去光辉，从脚趾开始变得透明。他看到他的天使留着眼泪，低语着他自己都不曾记得的他的名字。

在那之后，他看到巨大的鱼影张开巨口，露出尖锐的牙齿。冰冷的海水和身体被撕裂的痛楚并不令人难受，却带着一股奇异的安心感。在失去意识的前一秒，溺水者张开双臂，拥抱向他的死亡。

就如同迎接一位经久未见的老友那样安然。

——END——


End file.
